A data warehouse can be used to store data used for reporting and analysis. A computer system can collect data from multiple distributed sources and store the integrated data in data models within the data warehouse. Users can apply transformations to the data in preparation for data review, data analysis, and data mining based on the stored data. Further, the data can often be associated with associated information, such as comments, error reports, tags, and flags/state information.